Early in the Morn
by The Eloquent Quill
Summary: I wonder, briefly, why I never wake up early enough to watch such a spectacular sight. Because it makes you think of him. R


It occurred to me, as I sat and watched the sun rise, that I was lonely. Not lonely in the sense of needing a friend, but in the sense of needing my love. My other half. Even now, I wonder what he is doing. Does he think of me? Does he miss me? Does he ever sit and watch the sun rise like I do, and wish that we could be the birds, who chirp above, singing of their grand love for one another? Or am I the only one that wishes we could just hold each other for the rest of eternity?

I ran a pale hand through my dirty hair. Lying in the wet grass was not a good idea, I realized. It was still damp from the morning dew, and yet, I felt warm. Not cold, like one could expect after spending the entire night in the dark. _What a strange world_, I thought. I guess it was the thought of my love that made me feel fuzzy inside. I'll probably never understand how just thinking of someone special, can make you feel loved and happy. But it does. It really does.

_But what does it matter_, my darker, more hateful side, whispered. That side liked to bring down my happier and cheerful self. A constant battle, one I hated more than anything. But that wasn't the point. The point was the _truth_ that my spiteful self let slip. What _does_ it matter? How does my thinking of him, make anything better? He's still not here. He's still not with me, in my arms. I miss him. And I don't think anyone realizes just how _much_ I miss him.

I'm being foolish. I scold myself. He wouldn't want me to mope about, pretending he was sitting with me. No, he would want me to live on, and be happy. A walk. That's what will brighten my mood. Or at least that's what I tell myself.

I stand up, and brush of the wet leaves that desperately cling to me. I ignore the darker side of me that whispers how much I am like those leaves, clinging to a memory of him. No, Damnit. No more self-pity. I walk towards the sun that now, hangs just above the trees. It's blinding, yes. But it warms my face. I look at the world around me, wondering how it looks so unearthly. Everything has a green-grey tint to it, and just feels like a magical or mystical place.

I wonder, briefly, why I never wake up early enough to watch such a spectacular sight. _Because it makes you think of him._ My hateful side chucks his memory back in my face. And I can't help but feel its sting. I miss him. Terribly, so. And now I wonder, is it really a mystery why I fell to my knees and clutched my stomach? Hugging myself, like I so desperately wanted him to hug me. I couldn't fight the tears that split over my eyes, staining my pale cheeks. It's his fault, I reason. If he hadn't left me, none of this would have happened. But that wasn't fair to him. He left because he had to, not of choice. Still, that doesn't make it hurt any less. And now, I cannot stop the tears. They fall, trying to comfort my aching heart. But I know that nothing can. Nothing but him.

"My darling," I hear that voice. _His voice. _ I know my hateful side is playing tricks on my wounded cheerful side. When will their battle end, and leave me be?

"Darling, why are you crying?" I can't help it. I look up. It's foolish to hope, I know. But I can't help it. Nor could I help the cry that passed my lips as I saw my love. Standing there, worry written on his face. A bouquet, clearly for me, hanging limply in his hands.

I stand shakily. Not saying a word. I am beyond words now. Even my hateful side can no longer taunt me. As it is silent in awe. _He's back_. Everything around me whispers it. The trees, the ground, the sun, even the dirt on my knees.

So it is no wonder that I fling myself at him. Jumping into his arms, kissing everything I can touch. We fell over in my enthusiasm. But I don't think either one of us mind. We are together again. He is in my arms, and I in his. God I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. And I am never going to let him go.

I wrote this for a friend who requested it. They wanted it happy, and I truly attempted it. But apparently my head and heart felt something different. It's a Hermione story mainly, but you could change the pairing if you really wanted to. I picked Ron, because their love is so simple and innocent. And that's what I wanted it to be. Draco is forbidden. Harry is a brother. And Severus is too dark for this. Any others just wouldn't have fit.

Tell me what you think? Por favor?

Yours in Eloquence,

Zie


End file.
